1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to two devices which are separately additional to the regular locks. One of them may lock the dangerous household wares to protecting children. The other one may improve the safety of trigger lock on guns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years the dangerous household wares like lighters, knives, guns, electric ovens, gas stoves, bottles containing pills, poisons, and harmful materials, etc. are always the threats to children. It is impossible to avoid children touching them absolutely. Many devices were designed in an attempt to solve this problem. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,496,309 and 4,509,916 disclose a child guard device in lighters. Although children can not use it in the beginning, they are curious to try it again and again and pay attention to the adults using it. Finally some older children will find out how to use it thus this device becomes inefficient to them. Another simply and directly way is locking the dangerous household wares separately. It is an effect way to protecting children indeed. Now there are many kinds trigger locks to lock guns. But there is not a simple uniform method to lock every dangerous household ware. Most of them can not be locked or can hardly be locked. The instant invention solves this problem. Household Safety Lock is easily using, fixing or transfering to lock every dangerous household ware.
Gun is a different item in safety. Guns are not only avoided using by children but also by the bad fellows. We are extremely concerned over that the locked guns are lost,stolen or robbed by the bad fellows, they can be unlocked for criminal using. Now all the trigger locks to guns are easily unlocked by the locksmiths, they are easily destroyed and removed by electric drills and saws. Gun Lock Guard device of the instant invention solve this problem. When the locksmith pushing counterfeit key into the keyhole to try unlock, or destroying the lock of gun with tools, Gun Lock Guard device will lock the trigger permanently. Nobody can unlock the trigger again even the owner use the real key to do it. This deadlock can not be relaxed except the gun is destroyed partially. Thus the gun is almost useless.